Destiny of our Lives
by blaziken15
Summary: A boy wakes up in a Pokémon region called Hoenn. Will he and his friends be able to stop a new evil organization?
1. A girl named May

"Ow", I said waking up on what looked like some sort of battlefield.

Then I heard, "Blaziken use blaze kick." I looked up and saw something flying at me! It almost looked like a genetically modified chicken made for fighting. When it made contact with my head I got knocked out.

The next thing I hear was her saying ,"Oh my word are you okay?"

I yelled back, " WHAT DO YOU THINK? I WAS JUST KICKED IN THE HEAD BY A FORCE THAT COULD PROBABLY CRUSH A CAR!" I finally got a good look at her, she was a little bit shorter than I was and had long brown hair. She was also wearing a light green shirt, a red bandana with what looked like half the thing she was holding, and some biker shorts.

She then said, " I am so sorry about that, I didn't see you there. Anyway where did you come from?" I thought about it for a while and didn't remember anything before I woke up on the ground.

Then I told her, "This might sound weird but I don't really remember anything before I woke up on the ground." She stared at me dumbfounded that I did not remember anything.

She said, "Well my name is May, and I am a Pokémon trainer. This religion is called Hoenn where you can find lots of pokemon. Anyways do you know what a Pokémon is?"

I thought for a little while but it was useless the effects of getting kicked in e head by that oh what did she call it Blaziken.

I simply replied, "No I do not."

"You really don't do you, well you have a lot to learn if you are gonna live here." She said with a smile. "Well then welcome to the world of Pokémon!"


	2. Someone Who Cares

Author's notes: I am sorry for releasing this chapter so long after the first. Please give this story constructive criticism. This is my fourth fanfiction but my first romance. So please I ask you give me good reviews.

"Come on I will show you where I live." said May.

She brought me into a small town that had a sign that said Littleroot town. Next she took me to what I thought was her house.

Then sh said, " You need a place to stay dont you, so I am taking you to my house. Wait are you a trainer you have two pokeballs on your belt. Why don't you let them out and show me what they are."

"Sure I will let them out even though I don't know what they are." So I threw both pokeballs up and said, "Come on out." For some reason when they materialized I knew the names of the two. The small blue one was Riolu, and the black and red one was Zorua.

I also remembered my mom saying, "Take good care of those two, because they were your dad's team before he died."

Then May said, "Oh, so you have a zorua and a riolu. That is good to know, now I can stay one step ahead of you. Well, we better get going to my house I have someone I want you to meet." After she spoke we walked for a few minutes not talking to each other, until we came to a large house that had a mailbox in front of it and it read, "Ash and Tia's house."

"Wait I thought you said your name was May?" I questioned.

She said, "No what were you thinking? I am 15 and she is 36. Anyways my mom's name is Tia, and my dad's name is Ash. My dad is the champion of Kanto and Johto, and my mom is extra special. I am also... oh never mind you will find out later." We then walked in the front door and she said, "Hi mom and Charlie, were home."

Then I saw a woman that looked a lot like May, walked in, hugged May and said, "I am so glad you are back. Ah who is this boy is he your boyfriend?"

"No, mom he is not my boyfriend." said May.

"Well you would make a cute couple." said her mom.

"Well anyway were is Charlie?" said May.

"Here I am." said a boy with bright blonde hair,light blue eyes, and brightly colored clothes. He looked about 13, and was a trainer also. He then said, "Is this your boyfriend?" May and I facepalmed.

Then she said, "He is NOT my boyfriend, he is someone Blaziken accidentally kicked."

After she said that I knew what was going to happen.

Her mom ran over to me and her motherly instincts kicked in, "Are you alright did you get a concussion, did she do it on purpose.


End file.
